Bleed For Me
by Sabaku No Sahara
Summary: Gaara is a vampire and Sakura is a human who is in love with him. She knows what he is and he doesn't care. Or does he?  DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in the crowd walking forward, even when every one was running in the opposite direction, screaming and shoving. Trying to get away even though there was no hope, we are all going to die here. He lost control and Im still trying to help him regain it. I am not going to back down, he know's this all to well, I don't care what he is and he can't change that. I finally found the end of the sea of bodies, and I stood infront of him, without fear. God help me. I balled up my fists and waited for him to look at me. He dropped the body and it fell to the floor, completly drained of it's life force. "Stop...Please stop." He looked at me and grinned, his teeth cotted in blood. He raised his hand and I flinched. Not because I was scared of him. No, never would I be scared of him. Even though I should be. He lached his hand around my neck and pulled me toward him. I could still breath, good, then I still have a chance. I looked up at him and saw red eyes filled with hunger and pain, I had to do something and fast. "Remember the day we first met?" His grip on my neck tightened at first then loosened. "Y-Yes..." I smiled, even if though my life was on the line. "And what did I say?" He looked at me and his eye's softened, I could see his inner struggle with the beast. "D-Do you beleive in love at first sight..." I placed my hands on his, trying to calm him. "Do you?" He let go of my neck and backed away, panicking. I heard the sirens and looked around us. To my surprise some escaped. "You need to go..." I whispered not looking at him. He gave no response, he just fled leaving me in this place of death.  
I fell to my knees, not caring if I was in blood, and waited.  
I heard the cops run into the room and almost laughed when some gasped. Almost. One ran up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come with me please." I said nothing, I just stood up and followed the fat police officer outside. I followed him and entered the back of the cruiser without a word. I looked out the window and I smiled when I saw him on a tree branch, looking at me with a look of regret. "Gaara..." The officer looked at me through the review mirror curiosley. I in turn glared at him and once again turned my gaze to the tree branch where Gaara was. He wasn't there. I sighed and turned around, staring at the leather seat infront of me. 

"Im going to ask you again...Who killed those people?" I once again ignored the sad excuse of an interigator and looked at the white walls. Waiting for Gaara, even though he wasn't coming. I knew his secret, and because I did I was considered a threat. So he was probably going to let me rought in some mental hospital, or thats what is going to happen if I tell them that a vampire killed all those people.  
"The silent type. We have ways of dealing with you." I looked at the tape recorder that was playing on the white table infront of me. The interigator sat down on a chair and looked at me. "Just tell us something, anything!" I smiled mockingly at him. I looked at his name tag. "Look mister...Dion is it?" He nodded his head and slidded the tape recorder towards me. "I have no information about what went on tonight. And I would very much like to go home now..." He sighed in defeat and turned off the recorder. I stood up and walked out the door, I had the strangest feeling that some one was following me, but I ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!!!! Please R&R!**

Was this considered stalking? I have no idea and honestly I don't care, I couldn't help but follow her home, she was so weak it almost made me pitty her. Swinging down from a higher branch on the tree, I crouched on a thick branch closest to her window. Why was this girl so appealing to me? I glared at the pink haired girl who was curled up on her bed, my gaze lingered longer on her chest than it should of and I was not blind to the sudden longing that I felt to touch her. Growling lightly, I stood up from my hunched position and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Gaara..." I said nothing, I just turned around to glare at the unwelcomed visitor. "Uchiha." I spat and then turned around to glance at the pink haired girl. Sasuke chuckled and then crouched beside me. "Ah, so this is what you've been doing for the past week." He licked his lips. "She smells wonderful, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" He chuckled when I winced. Damn him to hell! "Well if you aren't going to take her than I will." I clenched my fists and tried to restrain myself, I couldn't do anything. He is stronger than me now that he has his singer, I'll just have to wait untill my cherry blossom is truely mine. "Leave now Uchiha, you already have yours, now leave mine be." He said nothing, he just grinned. I glared at him making him a little uneasy, maybe it was because it was getting closer to a full moon. Whatever the reason, he got up and left. Leaving me alone to guard my cherry blossom.

**Sorry this is so short! I promise the next one will be longer, I am grounded so it may take a while for me to update. But I'll do the best I can!**


End file.
